Fuel modules have been provided in which much of a vehicle's fuel system is enclosed in a single housing. Thus, a fuel module may include a fuel pump, a fuel strainer, a pressure regulator, and a fuel filter, and typically is mounted on or in the fuel tank of the vehicle.
As recognized herein, in an effort to provide higher and/or variable fuel pressure as demanded by some engines, modules have incorporated combinations of structures that undesirably create noise, oscillation, or that consume excessive space.